FORBIDDEN
by Otaku-Addic
Summary: AU. Mai is a witch, that goes to in all boy school, trying to find her brother, with the help of her cold blooded roommate Naru, can she find him? NaruxMai cause i love them together. full summary inside.
1. Case One: Dark Matters

Fantasy/Romance/Action

I do not own anything… sadly.

Mai is a powerful Witch, from the other realm, that age slowly, one her seventeen birthday, or rather fifty-seven birthday, she was sent to save her older brother, do to some mysterious force that took him away from her. In order to do that, she was sent to an all boy school, in japan, to find the clues, to find her brother, since he disappeared few months ago in that school. Now disguise as a boy, can she find the clues. However, as she does, slowly she falls for her cold-blooded roommate, Naru, but in her realm, falling for a mortal is forbidden, Can she overcome that obstacle?

Naru is your typical cold person, he does not want anyone to be near him, not even his brother, why? Can he help Mai, and as well he's trying to not to fall for her; after all, he has his dark secret as well.

Let see: Enjoy,

Case One: Dark Matters

Chapter One: Dorms

Year: 2004

I did this, just for the sake of my brother, I cannot believe this, and here I am standing at front of my new dormitory, gulping a huge lump; gripping tightly on my back bag, as my heart started to beat loudly. I still could not believe this,

Reaching out for the doorknob, my hand started to sweat.

"This is for my brother, that's all, after all, I have to find him," opening the door, I stepped in, looking around, my new room, which I will be living at for the next two years of my life, the room itself is bigger than my apartment, that for sure,

Two bunk beds, bigger than my bed, lay next to the west wall, as the window wide open I might add, stood next to the bed, with two computer tables behind the side wall, at the opposite of the bed.

An extra brown door, frowning, I glanced around, seeing that my roommate was not here yet. Smiling a little, I snapped my fingers, as two large suite cases appeared next to me.

"I can't believe they are making me do this," I frowned, picking up my suite case, placing them next to the bunk beds.

"Hum, which one is mines?" I mumbled, looking up and down,

"Maybe I should ask my new roommate," frowning, I closed my eyes, and I felt a hand on my shoulder, I smiled gently.

"Hey," I turned around, and smiled gently at Bou-san.

"I know this is hard, but remember, do not tell anyone that you're a witch, and that the other realm exists."

I nodded, "I know, that" Bou-san glanced around the room,

"This sure is fancy, hey, be careful, if any demons comes, just get rid of them, I don't know how are we going to hide it though," I frowned,

"Don't' worry, I have memory dust," Bou-san frowned, but rustle my hair.

"You're a powerful witch Mai, you must find your brother before the ends of the two years, in order to save your brother, in the meantime, do not fall for a mortal, and you know the rules."

"I know, I know," I snapped, as Bou-san glanced on top of the bunk bed, "He sleeps on the bottom, you can sleep on the top," nodding, he frowned.

"Even with the spell, you still look like a girl," I frowned,

"Remember, only magical creatures can see me as a girl, since the spell doesn't work a hundred percent." Bou-san frowned, but sat on the chair he made appear, with a snap of his fingers.

"I know, the Book of σκιά (skiá) is in the last drawer, when you need it, just call for it, it will come," nodding, I hovered crossing my arms.

"How do I keep my roommate be unsuspicious of his new roomate is a girl, and to add, she's a full-blown witch," I raised a brow up.

"Easy, just imitate what he's doing, or other students are doing, and don't use to much of your magic around him, luckily you can to use your magic all the time, since you have you're a full blown witch, if you were half, then you have to get your witches license,"

"I know, I know, but what about my brother, how do I start?" Bou-san frowned, as he got rid of his chair, as his normal brown eyes, turn into a dark black, I frowned.

Since Bou-san was a werewolf, with somewhat warlock powers, since something happened years ago, to gain those powers. He still did not even tell me the story, only his wife knows.

"Demon?" he nods, "No, ghost, come, take the bottle," I nodded, snapping my fingers; I lowered myself, and went after Bou-san.

As we ran down the hallway, I did not see where I was going, since my head was ready for combat, I accidently bumped into someone, knocking me down on the ground.

"Sorry," I rubbed my head, standing up I glanced at the person, but he was gone, before I could get a proper apology to him.

"Well, that was rude," Bou-san chuckled, but I frowned,

"What?"  
"I think things got a whole lot interesting, remember Mai, don't fall for a mortal," I blinked at him.

"What do you mean?" Bou-san shrugs,

"Let just say, nothing what it seems, interesting guy, come," Bou-san took a hold of my hand, and we ran out.

As we headed towards the back yard of the school, I was gasping for air,

"Damn, I can't even use my powers to teleport myself."

Bou-san did not say anything, as we stood in the middle of the field; I frowned at Bou-san.

"I don't see anything," Bou-san scratches his head, looking around.

"I swear I felt something, oh well," turning around, I frowned, as I spotted a boy, a mortal looking at me, with piercing blue eyes, that showed happiness, yet black hair. I frowned,

"Hello," he ran up to me, waving. I did not reply, as Bou-san smiled back.

"Hi, you're Eugene right?" I blinked at Bou-san.

"How do you know?" Bou-san smiled. "Oh, sorry, I'm your new teacher, I'm Houshou Takigawa,"

"Oh, nice to meet you," both male bowed down.

"This is my nephew Mai," Eugene raised a brow up.

"Isn't Mai a girl name?" Bou-san smiled, inner joke, great job.

"Yeah, since he looks so much as a girl, his mother named him like that, thinking that he was a she, it was too late to change the names."

Eugene frowned, but bowed down at me. "Nice to meet you, what dorm number do you have?" Scratching my hair,

"Room 147," Eugene eyes widen a bit, "Oh, wow, and here I thought I wasn't allowed to share a room with him, and I have more privilege, well good luck"

I frowned at his statement.

"What do you mean?" Eugene shrugs.

"Oh, you'll see Mai," Bou-san tapped my shoulder, as I frowned at the both men.

"You guys are weird, I'm tired, I'm heading inside, see you tomorrow, and nice to meet you Eugene," Eugene smiles.

"No, call me Gene, I like that, and good luck," he waves, as I move slowly away from him.

"Okay, good night, see you later Bou-san," Bou-san smiled,

"Remember I'm just a call away, or I should say, meow away," he smirks, as I rolled my eyes.

"I know," turning around, I ran inside the big brown doors. The campus is big, normal looking school, long hallways, with classrooms.

Heading towards my dorm, I stopped at my tracks, as a cold shiver ran down my spine, not noticing two red eyes looking at my way.

Shrugging, I went towards my dorm.

Reaching my dorm, I opened the door, and frowned.

"Damn that monk, he'll be the death of me one of this days," I groan, as a deep voice interrupted my thoughts. For some odd reason, it sends somewhat shivers down my spine.

"Why are you doing here?" glancing at the voice, my heart jumped wildly, as Eugene stood at front of the bed, cross arms. However, his eyes, even if they are blue, they hold coldness. However, I noticed that he's wearing black clothing, Gene had light blue shirt, with some blue jeans. How did he change cloths so fast?

"Eugene?" I blinked,  
"No, I'm Kazuya Shibuya," I frowned, and then Gene words came into place.

"He has a twin?" I frowned, rubbing my hair.

"Well, isn't this fun," I mumbled once again, as I headed towards my suitcase that lay next to you know who. Shibuya stepped on top of my suitcase with his right foot, and cross his arms.

"I asked why are you here?" I felt a pang of anger, "I'm your new roommate,"

"Says who?" I frowned, the principal+ who else,

"The principal who else," I mouthed out my thoughts, as Shibuya kept quiet.

"No one are allowed here, especially girls," I froze at his words.

"I'm not a girl," Shibuya frowns, as his cold blue eyes narrow down, searching up and down,

"Get out," and with that, he took a hold of my arm painfully and pulled me out, leaving me speechless of his cold reaction towards me…

Well, that is a great way to start a good friendship with my roommate,

* * *

What you guys thought? I had this idea, by watching Charmed, and Sabrina the teenage witch, so some concepts of this story come from those shows, but the plot it different, so I don't own anything.

And there's going to be ghost, somewhat like ghost Hunt…. : ) if I get few reviews, that you guys like it, I'll continue, for my other stories, I have forgotten the plot, since I haven't' written on them for a long time. Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2: Sasuke

Chapter Two: Sasuke

He kept dragging me out, heading out towards the door, I snatched my hand away from him, not even a demon can drag me out, and I will not let a human start dragging me out either.

"Hey mister, what is your problem, I'm staying here," I took my free hand, hid it behind my back, and locked the door,

"This is the last dorm, I have nowhere to go, so suck it up," I pushed, as I headed back towards the bed, "You sleep on the bottom, so I'll sleep on top, and for your information, I'm a guy, not a girl, name is Mai, you jerk,"

Bending down, the person crossed his arms, sitting on the chair, near the closest desk,

"Mai, are you sure you're no girl?" I nodded, flopping down on the floor, looking at him.

"I want you out," I frowned, but something seems off about this guy, don't know, even though he's cold, taking a very good look at him, he seems very handsome, to handsome, just like his brother, but his eyes, they are bluer than Gene, and he seems like he has some sort of secret, just like me.

I am good at reading people. Standing up, I wiggled my fingers, and stacked my cloths back on the drawers, without this person noticing.

"Look, I don't want trouble, let just stay in our own little world, that's all, okay," this guy captured his chin, in deep thought,

"I promise, I will not bother you, I hope," I lower my voice in the last part, since in battles, I get hurt a lot, and at times, Bou-san isn't there to help.

"Get out!" he repeated, but as I was going to say something, we heard a knock on the door,

"Mai, let me in, it's your uncle," I groan, running my hands through my face.

"Leave, I can handle this," I screamed, but then he uses his magic to unlock my door. Opening the door, he stepped in, crossing his arms.

"So you're Eugene brother, younger right?" Shibuya did not answer,

"Well, I take your silence as a yes, you are an interesting child; honey come, the principle want's to speak to you, and Shibuya, you're stuck with my nephew," I stretched, smirking at Bou-san.

"You're full of it," Bou-san shrugs,  
"You love me admit it," I shrug once again, as Bou-san patted my shoulder.

"Come on," I took a hold of his arm, but didn't notice Shibuya giving me a long look, but I felt it,

Stepping outside, I wiggle my fingers, and I heard a thump, as I loosen up a leg on the chair he was sitting, making that ice king fall flat on his butt. Smirking, I heard him cuss under his breath.

"Serves him right," I snapped, as we took a left on the first corner.

"You know, you should stop using magic to get revenge," I cross my arms, as we kept going,

"He was throwing me out, forcefully I might add" Bou-san did not reply, as we reach the principle office, on the next building, which is located not far from our dorms, just a few minutes.

Inside of the office, is a normal typical office, four pale walls, with a brown desk with a computer on the side, and two black leather chairs?

"Well, my dear, how is everything?" the principal started, as I smiled gently at her.

"Well, my roommate hates me,"

Ayako giggled, as Bou-san gave his wife a fast peek on her cheek, as she ignored my complaint.

"You know, after a hundred years of marriage, that doesn't get old," I giggled, wishing I could find love like that. Thing is, us witches, we have one chance to find our soul mates, before we hit a hundred, or not, we stay alone for ever, stupid rule.

"Are you alright?" Ayako asked, as she glanced at me.

"Why did you pair me up with that jerk?" Ayako smirked while folding her hands,

"You'll see," I leaned back on the chair, which I sat a few seconds ago, and frowned,

"I hate that, you can see the future, what did you saw that made you so happy to pair me up with that jerk?"

Ayako frowned. "Remember at home, everything comes with a price, but I summoned you because I found out your first lead," Ayako leaned back on her black chair, as Bou-san did not move from hovering next to her.

"Where?" I asked, nervously, I still wonder what happen to him.

"Oh; that my dear you need your roommate help." Ayako smirked, pointing at her forehead, with her index finger.

"Why?" I raised a brow up, as Ayako stood up from her chair, wiggling her fingers, a secret shelf appeared on the right side of the office. With lots of old, witchery books suppressed with each other, old brownish pale out books.

Ayako whistle out like she will do with a dog, and a big black book flew from the shelf into her hands, unimpressed, she opened the book, and placed it upside down, so I can see.

"This is a dark angel," she started, as I glanced at the picture, a dark creäture appeared, with dark wings, and thin red lips, moreover, his eyes deep dark green.

"They are twice as bad as the demons, never socialize with them. No one can vanquish them, not even the most powerful witch in our realm."

Eyeing the creepy angel, I glanced back at Ayako.

"What does this has to do with my brother?"

Ayako frowns, as she took the book back, and flew the darn thing back to the shelf.

"Everything my dear, of what I heard, that your brother is kidnapped by them, but we are not a hundred percent sure though,"

"Really," I rubbed my side arms, knowing that this is not good, "Why, where do I start to find out clues, and what does my roommate has to do with anything?" I asked, while Ayako kept to herself.

"Mai, just remember, this words of advice, sometimes it's worth it, just get to know him, he has the first clue,"

"I know my way out," I snapped, standing up, heading out, and not noticing the odd look that Ayako gave me, as Bou-san smirk.

"Are you sure about this?" Bou-san asked his wife, while Ayako glance at the door I just left.

"Yeah, the only way to save her brother," Bou-san did not seem convince, but either way, he has hope that Mai will solve this before the two years are up. After all, he did made a promise to her parents, to protect her and her brother.

For the next two weeks, nothing happen, I just learned how to get around the classrooms, it's hard to be act like a boy. The only friend I have so far is Gene, he talked a little about him and his younger brother, that he and his brother been adopted, and such, and that they were raised in England and came to japan two years ago, since their parents insisted on it.

The other students are nice, since I look like a girl, I have gotten a little too much attention, but after Bou-san explained, they back off a little, so now, they have been nice to me. Minding their own business,

I have been in training after class, battling some demons, which kept creeping around the area so nothing new about that. That is how my daily life has been, since day one.

Now, for my lovely cold-blooded roommate, he does not even groan at me, he keeps to himself, every day, I see him checking himself out in a mirror, is he a narcissist, or what?

One night, on the second week that past, I lay on my stomach, reading my book of σκιά,

(This book is pass down from generation to generation of witches in my bloodline, to learn about other magical creäture, and spells, as well to control the magic; it is a very old book that help us witches to understand better the situation,)

While reading my old book, the boy glanced at me, but he does not speak, he just stares at me, so I straighten up, glancing back at him. He is a very weird person, he does not even speak to no one, well, he does with his older brother, but few words. I told Gene what happen the first day I appear, Gene was surprise that he even spoke to me. Since he does not speak to no one, I told Gene is that I was intruding in his personal space.

Gene said, 'even so, he will just ignore you and pull you out, without a word,' he knew his brother to well.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms, staring down at him.

"Nothing," he replies, snapping my fingers, the book went back to its place, and I replaced it with a regular math book, so it will not look suspicious.

"Tell me," I order, as I headed down towards the floor.

Shibuya blinks slowly at me, as though he was studying something or me. I shivered at the thought, while I placed my bare foot on the wooden floor.

"I…" but I snapped my head towards the window, ignoring him feeling an uncertain feeling, like a dark presents, I step closer towards the window, and I spotted Bou-san panting with sweat on the out fields, I tighten my grip around the white curtain.

"What's wrong?" I heard him ask, snapping out of it, I turn my face towards his,

"I have to go," I only mumble, but as I started to move, my feet would not budge, not even an inch. Turning my head, I noticed Ayako glancing at me, and nodding,

"Damn it," I mumble, knowing that they were battling a demon. I could not do anything, stupid freeze spell.

Noticing some of the boys heading their way, on the west wing of the building, I wiggle my fingers. The boys started to walk the opposite direction, but as I turn my head, they were not there again.

"What happen?" I heard him ask behind me, I was mad, at my elders; they did not want me to help.

"You know what, I'll call you Naru, from now on," I snapped, not really understanding why I just say that,

"Why?" he asks, bewildered from the impact of what I just called him.

Only now I started to feel my legs once again, only to fall flat on the ground in pain.

"Damn it, I call you that since you are a narcissist, Naru is short for that okay, I never seen one person look into a mirror for so long." I snapped at him, throwing out my anger at him.

Naru kept quiet, but then sat on the edge of his bed,

"We're stuck with each other, apparently our principle isn't going to change her mind, so here's the rule," I raised a brow up.

"Rule, oh really, what are you my father, or what?" I snapped again, standing up, rubbing my behind.

"No, I don't like you, I just have one rule," I frowned.

"What don't fall for you," Naru raised a brow up at my sudden speech, then it hit me, I am a guy, not a girl,

"I mean…. I'm not gay or anything, it just…" I nervously started to ramble,

"I know, I do attract too much attention, but I was about to say, just one rule," Naru started,

I glanced up, as Naru stare at me with blank eyes.

"Just don't tell anyone that you talk to me, or make any type of relationship with me. I'm not a social person, I don't like you, but since we are going to live together for the next two years, and I won't change of room or apparently now roommate, don't tell people."

I nodded slowly, at his long sentence, "I promise, I don't think I will be gossiping about you any time soon, so now that we establish this, will you like some tea," I asked, trying to get him in his good side. (If he has one,)

I need to find that clue, even if I have to be a kiss ass, I will, to save my brother.

"Tea?" he repeated, as I turned around getting up from the floor.

"Yeah, I usually make for myself, or for my brother," I smiled sadly,

"You have a brother?" he questions, as I nodded, "Yeah, hey maybe you know him, he use to go to this school," I took out the tea bag from my drawer.

"I have an electrical kettle," I wiggled my fingers, and the kettle appeared next to my desk, as Naru glanced back at me.

"What is his name?" I frowned.

"Yasu," I tell him, Naru frowns. "That doesn't ring the bell, and I know everyone around here," Pouring water inside of the kettle, (Using my water bottle of course,) I frowned.

'How is he a clue to find my brother; he doesn't even know my brother?"

Sitting on the chair that Naru was sitting on a few minutes ago, I turned to him.

"So you don't mind if I call you Naru?" Naru glanced at me; his cold blue eyes remain as stones.

"No, I don't care, but I do have one question, are you sure you're not a girl?" my whole body froze, but I forcefully nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure I know my own gender Naru, didn't you hear my uncle, that I look like a girl, I seen guys that look like a girl before," Naru stood up, walking up to me slowly, his cold eyes keep searching. As he reaches close to me, my heart jumps.

"For some odd reason, I'm not convince," then he smirked, a deadly smirk that will kill anyone. I shivered.

"I'm sure," I gulped loudly, as he moves away, and the kettle whistle loudly. Blinking, I had to control my heart.

"I hope you like this tea, I made it myself," I added, as I took out the cups from my desk inside the cabinet, and pour the hot water.

"You know how to make tea?" I smirked, turning around, "Yeah, I know how to make lots of things," I frowned, remembering that I have to make some potions tonight, but as I was going to continue, I notice a black fur on top of my bed, so I wiggle my finger, and froze Naru into place.

"What is it?" I spat, as my cat appeared on top of my bed,

"Now, that's how you treat your familiar?" I shrug,

"Popping from nowhere, at front of a mortal is not good Sasuke,"

Sasuke is my familiar, he is my guide, every witch in the other realm has one, it is a permanent thing, but if the familiar fulfill their destiny, as they should, they get a reward, turning into a full-blown human.

"Just unfreeze him, tell him that I'm your cat after all," Frowning, I nodded, not arguing with my cat, wiggling my finger, I unfroze Naru, as I gave him the tea.

"This is my cat Sasuke," I pointed out, as Sasuke meowed, and jumped into my shoulder, and purred, I laughed aloud, knowing that he hates doing that.

Sasuke hissed at me. "We aren't allowed to have pets in the dorms," Naru took a sip, as he sat on the edge of the bed. I nodded.

"I know, but can we keep him as a secret, please, Sasuke is a loyal cat, he won't cast any trouble."

Naru glanced at the cat, then at me. "Not my problem, you're lucky that I'm not allergic," I smiled, as Sasuke jumped down, and jumped into the edge of the window.

I saw his black fur stick up.

"I have to go," knowing what is going on, a demon, and Ayako is in trouble, so I dash out, before Naru can say anything, Sasuke jumped into my shoulder, and I ran out.

"You have invisible spell on right?" I asked, as I dashed out, stopping in the middle of the hallway, making sure that no one was around, I teleported myself into Ayako office.

"Damn it, why did you freeze me." I snapped, as I dash towards Ayako side, as she leans painfully next to her desk.

"We didn't want you to get involved, Mai, plus it was a weak demon, nothing else," I raised a brow up, as Bou-san rushed towards Ayako side to help her.

"Weak demon my ass, what happen, and tell me," I demanded, Ayako and Bou-san stare at each other,

"Go back, it was nothing," but before I could say anything, Ayako waved her hand, and the next thing I knew, I was walking into my room, and Naru glanced at me.

"Damn it," I cuss, as Sasuke jumped out of my shoulder, and stopped at front of Naru.

Naru seemed that he was reading something deep, since he did not care to ask what is wrong.

"See if I help next time," I spat, as I ran up towards my bed, Sasuke jumped next to me, and I froze Naru.

"What was that about, and tell me," Sasuke grey eyes seems deep, but his black coat smooth out, as his tail wiggled up and down, he's in really deep thought.

"There's a ghost around the school, you should investigate, he'll help, he's into ghost," I raised a brow up, transporting myself next to Naru.

Looking where Sasuke pointed out, I frowned.

"Look at his book," nodding, I glanced, and raised a brow up.

So I did, looking at the cover, it said ADVANE GHOST RESEARCH, in black bold letters.

"This looks complicated, he's into the supernatural?" Sasuke jumped into my shoulder, and nodded,

"Seems so, something about him seems off, but yet, I can sense he's a hundred percent human, but something is off, my senses never fails me. I checked out his twin a while back, and he's seems normal." I frowned.

"Really?" I glanced at Naru, and frowned.

"I wonder what you really are, my dear friend," I mumbled, as I leaned forward, and kiss his cheek.

"Mai?" Sasuke asked, as I blinked away. A blush appeared on my cheeks.

"Why did you kiss him?" I froze at his words, as I glanced at Naru.

"I don't know," I mumbled, not realizing, that Naru just unfroze.

* * *

Thanks, I will finish this story. If you guys want me to…..: )

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3: Assistant

Chapter Three: Assistant

"Weren't you in your bed a few seconds ago?" Naru asks, as I glanced at him while my eyes widen in shock. Wiggling my finger, I froze him once again, turning towards Sasuke.

"He shouldn't unfreeze, even if I did touch him." Sasuke stretched his little paws,

"I'm telling you, he's not normal, just make an excuse, hurry," nodding at Sasuke, I turned towards Naru and unfroze him.

"Oh, easy, you were into this book that you didn't notice me walking up to you," I mumbled, fidgeting with the hems of my shirt.

Naru did not speak for a few seconds, but he did take his book, and handed it to me.

"You believe in ghosts," he asks, as I glanced at the book.

"Yes, why?" I arched a brow up, he cross his arms at front of his torso, leaning back in his seat, as I sat on top of the table, glancing at the pages.

"I specialize on them," glancing at Naru, he looks like he's studying me.

"Oh, why?" I shivered a little.

"Why do you believe in ghosts?" he avoided my question, as I shrug.

"If I tell you, you won't believe me," I answered,

"Would you like to join me, at my little project?" Naru arched a brow up, making him look kind off attractive in that pose.

"Project, What Project?" I asked, as Naru stood,

"I see that you are a little abnormal," but Naru stood next to me, taking the book, and flipping it rather fast.

"Abnormal, do I look that way?" I asked, as he leaned next to the desk, next to me.

"No, but I can sense it," gripping the edge of the table, Naru stopped, and hold out the book at front of me.

"Read this," nodding, I glanced down, and started to read. As I read, I noticed it was a guide to capture paranormal activities.

"Oh," I finished, glancing at Naru.

"Okay, what was that about?" I raised a brow up.

Naru placed the book down, glancing towards the window, watching the sunset.

"I like to ghost hunt, and I need some help, want to help?" he asks me.

"You Naru are asking me for help?" I mocked, dropping down into the floor, standing at front of him.

"Let just say I have my own reasons," he smirks, but his cold eyes, seems to hold more that they show.

I was about to say something, but Sasuke meowed loudly, turning around, I saw that he was scratching the wall, above the clock, which is next to the door.

He was letting me know, that I was going to be late for potion class.

"Oh, sure, I have to go, see you later, we'll talk more," and with that, Sasuke jumped into my shoulder, and I ran out.

Naru glanced towards me, as I left, with a smirk on his lips.

"I knew it," was all he said, as he sat right down, touching his cheek that I kissed, his smirk turning into a full-blown smile.

"Well, she's a pretty good liar, wonder how long can she keep up with being a guy, also, I wonder why she kissed me, since she just met me."

Naru leaned back, still watching the door.

"You are a clever little witch aren't you Mai, I wonder how long will it take you to know the real me." with that Naru glanced back at his book.

"Besides its Forbidden," he frowns, shrugging his ideas off his head.

* * *

"So, you mix a little of eye of newt inside," Masako spoke, as I mixed the water inside of the pot.

Masako is my sorcerous teacher, even though she may look young, she's actually older than me, and married to a powerful warlock.

"You want to blind a blinker, so the best way is to add double the eye of newt, or the potion won't work as well,"

"But what happens if the Blinker doesn't go blind," I asked, looking at her.

We stood in the school attic, which Ayako conjured up, only for us magical creatures can get in to have classes. No mortal can come in, nor see the door.

The attic is quite big, old fashion and somewhat dark, with tinted two large windows, with a couch on the middle, with a table on the side to do potions, and my book hovering above the potion.

"Well, then you have to throw him away, with a wave of your hand, or do whatever you have to, just to survive." Masako crossed her arms.

"Yeah," I mumbled, as I added more ingredients into the potion.

"So, how's your cute roommate is treating you?" I tilted my head.

"I haven't notice that he's cute," I mumbled, Sasuke snickered, as he lay on the couch.

"Yeah, sure we'll believe that, but Masako, he's different, but I can't get my paw into it, he's defiantly human, but something is off," Sasuke mentions, as Masako turn towards my cat.

"Oh, well, just be careful," Masako waved her hand, summoning a drink.

"Why?" I raised a brow up, as I added the last ingredient, making my pot go puff.

Taking the turkey baster and a small jar, I placed the potion inside tighten the seal.

"There one vanquishing potion." I smiled, turning towards Masako.

"Answer my question," I snapped, sitting next to my cat.

"Oh, don't know, he's a mortal, and pretty good-looking I might add, I don't want you to fall for him, you know the rules." Masako shrugs as though it was nothing.

"Oh please, plus he's a narcissist, I don't go with pretty boys," I defended, but Masako glares at me.

"He isn't just a pretty boy, he has strong manly feature for a seventeen year old mortal." I frowned, playing with the potion bottle.

"Whatever, since when do you care, you just here to teach me, and get paid, that's all," Masako placed her drink down, and turn towards me.

"I'm older than you Mai, I know things, and I'm just reminding you, it's forbidden," and with that she pops out,

"Well, that was odd," Sasuke jumps into my lap, stretching his legs.

"Come, we are done," I snapped my fingers, and appeared in my bathroom, opening the door, I yell, as Naru scared me, as he leaned against the wall,

"Man, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I touched my pounding heart.

Naru has a towel on top of his head, wearing just his pajamas pants, showing his well tone torso, noticing this, my face flames up.

"When did you get in?" he raised a brow up, crossing his arms at front of his well tone chest.

"Oh, um…" Sasuke came out of the bathroom, snickering at me, as he jumps into my bed, lazily lying down.

Gulping, I turned around, clearing my throat. "Um…"

"Huh, maybe I didn't hear you come in, when I was changing," he mumbles, as he brush past me, going in the bathroom.

"Yeah," I nervously scratch my head, huffing out air, and for the rest of night we remained quiet.

* * *

"Dodge," Sasuke yells, as a flaming fireball came my way, before I could even dodge it, it hit my side shoulder, and dang it hurts, as though I just burn myself.

"Throw the damn potion," Ayako yells, as she did a high kick on one of the demons.

"How the hell did they cross the protective shield around the school?" I yelled, dodging this time another fireball.

"Don't know, just blow him up," Ayako screams, as she uses her staff to throw electricity at the demon.

"I can't, there's so many of them," I yelled back, so, this is how it went down. About two weeks, which Naru asked me, too join him in his ghost adventure thing, and I accepted, two weeks, since I had that conversation with Masako.

Two weeks, that I saw Naru half-naked, ok, off topic, nothing has happen since then, since Ayako and Bou-san were attack. Today, a wonderful Saturday, my day off from all, I have to fight for my life, and protect the innocent.

It is not even nine in the dang morning. No, its seven-thirty, and I'm in the roof top, okay so a few demons can trespass, no problem, but an army load, no, it's not possible, unless they learned how to get rid of the protective shield around the school.

"A spell?" I heard Bou-san yell, as he stabbed one of the demons with his sword, which is actually a family heirloom old samurai sword, which is enchanted to shape shift into other type of weapon.

"I'm not good with spells," I yelled, reversing a fireball back to the demon, making him go into flames.

"Well, we have to do something, before the mortals wake up, and find this out, I didn't have time to.." but Bou-san is cut off, as he heard me scream.

I did not take notice, one of the demons sneaked behind me, and threw me out, and making me hit the concrete wall of the roof.

"Mai!" Ayako screams, but four demons appeared at front of her blocking her.

"Say a damn spell," Ayako yells, which I rubbed my now aching bleeding elbow.

"Fine, but it won't work," I spat, so in fast thinking, I started to chant.

"Bring down those at front of me, so I can never see, their ugly faces which they seems," I yelled, and then all the demons, stopped and turns to me. Instead of they being destroy their faced change into a weird-looking animated bobble heads.

"Oh great," I groan, holding into my injure shoulder.

"See, I'm no good at spells," I yelled,

"Just conjure their powers, and use it against them," Ayako spat, as she killed four more demons.

"Yeah, you can conjure things up," Bou-san agrees, stabbing more demons.

Nodding, I started to slow run towards them, as one of them came running towards me, next thing I knew, I waved my hand, making that demon fly off, and then he blew up.

"Keep going Mai," nodding, I waved my arms, making each fly off, and blow up, as I did, less and less demons stood at front of us.

"Retreat," I heard one of the demons speak, in a dark low voice. Moreover, before I can finish the job, they all left.

"Damn it." I feel into my knees.

"I'll get the healing potion." Bou-san disappeared, as Ayako came to my side.

"How did they trespass?" I asked, as Ayako took a hold on her injured leg.

"Don't know, the spell I placed, no witch or warlock, or no other being could've break it." Ayako eyes squinted together.

Bou-san returned fast, giving me a healing potion as well to Ayako. I drank it.

"Go, Naru shouldn't suspect," but before I could even give an answer, he waved his hand, and I lay down under my blankets,

Even if the healing potion works, I still can feel the after affects, everything hurts. I need to brush up on my fighting skills, standing up, I noticed Naru in his attire, which is black, all the time, and placing his jacket.

"Come," he mumbles, as he bends down.

"Huh?" I asked him, as I hiss in pain, taking hold of my shoulder.

"What happen to your shoulder?" he raised a brow up, as he came towards me. Which he is tall, he doesn't need the steps to get close to me.

"My shoulder?" I turned to see, and my eyes widen. The potion didn't work.

"I don't know," I mumbled, as Naru raised a brow up.

"Oh, so you don't know how you got that burn, fine let's go with that, come down here," he orders, as I nodded slowly.

Sasuke jumped into the edge of the window, as I sat on the chair, waiting for Naru.

"Turn towards me." Nodding, I did, as he kneels at front of me.

"You know, they say that every person lie every angel in the sky dies," I blinked at Naru odd comment.

"Who said that lie?" Naru tilts my shirt down and pats a swab with anti-burn cream on my burn, I hiss in pain.

Then he glanced at me, "Just saying," blushing, I turn my head.

"Oh, are you blushing?"

"No," My voice betrays me.

"Oh, for a guy, you sure are girly, just don't try to fall to hard, after all, I don't know if you heard, I'm a heart breaker," he gently blew on my burn, I shivered,

"Heartbreaker, how?" he tilted his head, connecting his blue cold eyes with mines, making my heart jump.

"I reject lots of adolescents, and even boys," I frowned,

"Why are you like that?" Naru smirks,

"Because I'm just am, well, get dress, just place gauze on it, you should heal soon,"

Nodding, I stood up, getting my things, as Naru sat where I just sat.

"Are we going to see your brother Gene?" I asked, as I stepped into the bathroom, getting dress, luckily, I already washed my face and brushed my teeth before the demon attacks.

"Yes," was his answer?

"Oh, okay," after I finished, I came up to him, smiling slightly.

"Thank you," I bowed down.

Naru stood up, saying nothing; he headed towards the door,

"What are you going to show me?" I asked, as we headed down the hallway.

"You'll see when we get there," he stopped at front of the school, noticing a tall lean man, with yet black hair, he looks Chinese.

"Oh, Lin, you're here, where's Gene?" Naru asked, as I stood shyly behind Naru. I can handle demons, witches, and stuff, but humans and mortal, not.

"He said to wait for him, he had to get something." Naru frowns, but turn towards me.

"This is my assistant Lin," I frowned.

"Assistant, wouldn't that mean you're his boss?" I raised a brow up.

"Well, I see you're not that dimwitted,"

"You just a damn jerk, Naru," Lin raised a brow up.

"Naru?" Naru shrugs.

"That's a nick name I gave him, since his a narcissist,"

Lin nodded, "And you accepted that?" he asks Naru.

"I don't care," Naru shrugs,

"Oh, sorry, I had to get my pen," I heard behind me. Smiling, I turned around, bowing down.

"Oh Mai, you joined us, Noll hadn't mentioned anything," Gene smiled at me, as he bows back at me.

"Noll?" I asked, Gene nodded,

"That what our family nicks name him,"

"Oh, well, I call him Naru," and explained the rest, Gene started to laugh.

"Oh, he does that, great nickname, well let's go," Nodding we headed outside the gates of the school, as we did that, I noticed a van parked at front.

"This is our little van," Gene happily points out, as Naru opens the door,  
"Get in," he mentions, noticing Gene hoping in before me.

Frowning, I did, sitting between the twins.

Lin sat on the driving seat, and started to drive.

"You did get permission to leave the school premises?" I asked Naru, noticing how close we were.

"Don't worry about that, Gene, Mai is my new assistant," he points out, as my eyes grew big.

"What, I didn't even know that you were a boss, how are you even a boss, if you're the same age as me,"

"It's a secret, and you did accepted my request two weeks ago," I huffed,

"Yeah, for help, not being your assistant," I snapped at him.

"He's like that, but I'm surprise that he even talks to you," I nodded,

"I'm surprise you guys are even twins, even with the same face, you two are so different," I added, as Lin made a left turn.

"Yeah, we are, but either way, I still love him, we are inseparable, even if he doesn't speak to me as much,"

"Well, okay," I mumbled, noticing Lin giving a stern look. Looking down at my palms, I started to think about the attacks. Why did they attack?

I need to work on my spells.

"Why are you thinking so much?" turning my head towards Gene, I laugh nervously.

"Something happen, and I'm trying to find out how it happen,"  
"Oh a mystery?" Gene asked, as I nodded, then an idea popped into my head.

"Hey, you know a boy name Yasu?" Gene frowns,  
"No, why,"

"Oh, never mind," feeling down, Naru tilted over, to see his brother.

"That's his older brother he use to go to the school we are attending, but I don't remember him," Naru explains.

"Apparently no one does," I mumbled, as a sudden wave of sleepiness hit me.

"You know, I'm going to sleep," I yawned, but before anyone can say anything, everything went blank...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. : )


	4. Chapter 4: Something is Up

Chapter Four: Something is Up

_I am floating, my surroundings is dark, it's odd, I usually don't dream, but as I kept floating down, I notice lights around me, bunch of lights, softly touching the ground, I felt light. _

"_Hello?" I asked, looking around the black scenery, but nothing. _

_So I started to walk, only to walk into nothing, really nothing is around, I felt like in those movie, where the main character is in a white platform, with nothing around. _

_Stopping at my tracks, I noticed that the lights that dance around me, disappears, _

"_Oh come on," I mumbled, only to feel a hand on my shoulder. _

_Jumping, I turned around, only to notice the lights were back, surrounding the person at front of me. _

"_Gene, err Naru," I gasp out, noticing his cool blue eyes. _

"_Naru," I spat, crossing my arms, noticing that his eyes were cold, a glassy blue, while Gene has a warm completion in his eyes... _

"_Why are you here?" I asked. He remained quiet, but pointed at his right. Following with his pointed finger, I noticed that I was in a house. A Japanese old fashion house;_

"_Okay?" I frowned, as he takes a hold of my shoulder, and started to push me gently towards it. _

_The house is a light brown, with a small garden in the front. A porch at the midsection, entering the house, there was a body, a human body, with blood on the side, I gasp in horror. _

_Don't get me wrong, I killed my share of demons, but they just go puff, I can't stand the sight of human death, it just so barbaric, they don't disappear. That is why I'm terrify of them. _

"_Why are you showing me this?" Naru glanced at me. _

"_Look up," he mumbles, nodding, I glanced up, and saw a woman with long hair, her eyes are a deep chocolate, but seems off. She smiled. _

"_They can't touch me," was all she said, and disappeared, everything around me disappeared, as I glanced back at Naru. _

"_What was that?" I crossed my hands. Naru glanced around me, _

"_That's our first case," was all he said, _

"_Case, what case, wait, why are you even in my dream?" Naru shrugs, _

"_Don't know, I dozed off as soon as you did," was all he said. _

"_Then why are you showing me a case, if you can solve it yourself?" Naru titled his head. _

"_That's a secret Mai, just tell me about it," and before I could even answer him, Naru disappeared, as well as I. _

* * *

"Well, this is it," I heard into a distance. Slowly opening my eyes, I stretched, only to feel someone next to me, and an arm around me. Blinking, I tilted my head down, only to see Naru next to me. I shrieked.

"What?" I departed from him, as he woke up slowly,

"What happen?" I asked Gene, as he shrugs.

"Don't know, he just fell asleep, its normal, actually this is the first time watching him getting snuggle up next to a person."

I blush at Gene comment, but as I turn to face Naru, he was out of the van.

"I don't pay you to talk about non-sense," I hop down, as Gene follow suite.

"You don't pay me," I defended, crossing my arms, as the blush left me.

"Well, he does now," I blinked, at Gene confession, noticing another person appearing.

"John," Gene waved happily, noticing a foreigner.

"This is John Brown," Naru introduced,

John smiled gently at me, as he bows down,

"Hello there," He spoke perfectly Japanese with a slight accent.

"Oh, hello," I bowed down.

"Hey there guys," I heard a familiar voice. Tilting my head, I saw Ayako and Bou-san?

"You guys?" I raised brow up.

"You know them?" Gene asked, as the two came up.

"Um…" but Bou-san took a hold of my hand,

"Yeah, his uncle is my friend, so I know him," he took me away towards the corner of the van, and whisper.

"I work for your boss over a year, so does Ayako, but we use a spell to change our appearance," I tilted my head.

"So no one knows that Ayako is the principle and you're my suppose uncle," Bou-san nodded no.

"Oh, um, okay, what should I call you?" I asked,

"Oh, same names, since everyone in japan has the same names most of them anyways," I nodded, as something dawn on me.

"That's why you partner me up with Naru, you knew that…" but Ayako came in, giving me a small hug.

"Somehow yes, but the vision I saw is what concluded for me to partner you up with him." I signed at her.

"Yeah the famous vision, fine," Ayako smiled gently at me, as Masako came next to Bou-san.

"Don't tell me you to?" I groaned, slapping my forehead.

"Sorry, it's fun playing human that can sense ghost, even if I can." I frowned.

"I don't like you," I spat, as the others came.

"I know, the feeling is mutual," was Masako reply,

"I see you know the rest of the gang," Gene smiled, as he stood next to me.

"Yeah, let just say we pass cross before," I smiled, as Ayako gave me a soft stare, but Masako gave me a death glare.

"Oh, okay, so it will be easy to get this done, and get along then." Gene glee, as we headed inside our client house.

Our client is a woman is in her mid-thirties, short brown hair, thin, with elegant blue dress, with a lot of jewelry around her neck.

"Please help me, I keep hearing cries, scratches on the walls, and recently I'm being touch." The woman cries, wiping her tears with a tissue, as we sat on the living room, which was small.

"We'll solve this case," Naru stood, and bowed, but I noticed that he had no expression behind those eyes, a show, as you may put it.

"Hope so, you may have the house to yourselves, as long as you want, I'm going on a vacation."

Naru nodded, as the woman stood up, and bowed down. After she left, Naru turned towards us.

"This will be base, Lin already marked the hot spots, and Brown already did some research, set up cameras around, where Lin will show you."

After a few minutes, the gang started to do their job, as Ayako took a hold of my hand.

"Hey, one thing you have to know, you know how we can see demons and ghosts,"

I nodded slowly at Ayako, as she bit her lower lip.

"Well, for some odd reason, we can't see anything after we pass the border lines of the school. For some time now, our magic is low; I think that has something to do with the demons this morning."

"So you can't sense or see anything?" I asked, trying to stay calm about this. Ayako nodded.

"No, I have to use the trees and other nature, I still can see the future, but its weak, while my husband can to exorcism on them, Masako only can sense,"

"But you still can use your magic?" I asked.

"Yeah, but not much, you try, I don't know, freeze everyone in the room," Nodding at Ayako, I turned around, and waved my hands, making everyone freeze on the spot.

Unfreezing Ayako, she frowns.

"Odd, I can't even do that, and my spells doesn't work, well, let see if you can see the ghost, hopefully, oh unfreeze them." nodding, I waved my hands again, unfreezing everyone.

"Mai?" I heard Bou-san ask, as he came up to us.

"Nothing honey, oh and Mai, no one knows that we are marry, beside you and Masako," nodding, I noticed John needing some help.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything, excuse me," walking out, I headed towards John, which he was next to the sliding doors.

"Need any help?" I asked, bending down, to pick up a box.

"Thanks," he smiles, lifting the box up, as I did the same.

"So where are you from?" I asked, walking towards the two set up tables in the middle of the room.

"Australia and I'm a priest," I glanced at him.

"Oh, cool, but aren't you a little young for that?" I asked, as he shrugs.

"Yeah, but it's my dream," nodding, I started to take out the equipment out of the box.

"Whatever that makes you happy," I told him, he nods, as he helped me set up the things.

* * *

"Where are Ayako and Monk?" I asked, as I sat on the chair next to Naru.

Naru was typing something in his laptop,

"They are doing a thermal sweep, get me tea," nodding, but I huffed out.

"You are rude," I mumbled, standing up, noticing that no one was around, besides Lin, in the corner typing rather fast.

"Oh Naru," I started, as he kept on typing.

Preparing his tea, which luckily I brought the electronic kettle, I sat right back down, after I plugged it in, and pour the water.

"What is it Mai?"

"I had a dream,"

"If is not work related, don't..." but I nodded.

"Can't you just let me finish my sentence," I snapped at him.

"Fine," he stopped typing, and turn towards me.

"You are a jerk,"

"I thought we establish that, Mai,"

"Well, Naru… I saw a body, laying at the front with blood, with a woman with wild eyes, she was yelling that she's cannot be touched or something like that."

Naru didn't say anything, just gave me a long glance.

"Anything else," I nodded,

"No," I tested him, just if he remembers, but he remained quiet.

"Aren't you going to ask me that is weird for me to dream that or something?" I asked him, as he returned to his typing.

"No,"

"No?" I repeated,

"Just attend to my tea, tomorrow we will return to school, so don't waste my time." Huffing out, I turn towards the now whistling pot.

* * *

"Who's protecting the school, if you three are here?" I asked Ayako, as we sat on the ground, eating our lunch.

"Don't worry, I send my best guardians to protect the school," she explains, eating her rice.

Turning back to my food, Gene sat next to me, and smiled.

"So Ms. Hara, what do you sense?" Gene asked, as she sat across us.

"I sense one spirit, but she seems in control."

Gene remained quiet for a few seconds, but as he gathers his lunch, he took a bite out of his noodles, and turn towards us.

"The last owner of this house died in 1970, that owner was accused of murder of her daughter fifty-five years ago," Gene started to explain, as Lin and Naru walked in.

"Oh?" I mumbled, as Lin placed something on the table.

"That's her," Naru sat next to Lin, as we all glanced at the picture, but my eyes widen, it was the same woman from my dream, but younger, with the same insane chocolate eyes.

"What's her name?" Bou-san asked, leaning back, just to eat once again.

"Her name was Irie Izumi," Gene spoke, as we all remained quiet.

"So why did she kill her daughter?" I asked, while Naru glanced at me.

"I don't know, actually no one does, police reports says that it was an accident, they were arguing, on top of the stairs, when the mother got fed up from the argument, she pushed her daughter, forgetting that the stairs was behind her daughter." Gene concluded.

"That doesn't seem right," I mumbled, getting up, placing my plate down, and heading towards the stairs, after I excuse myself.

Standing were the body was, I cross my arms, trying to figure this out,

"Why did she say that, if it was an accident? Humans are so complicated," scratching my head, I hunched down, trying to see if I can see or get anything.

In addition, I have nothing.

"What are you doing?" I heard behind me. Turning my head, I shrug at Naru.

"I saw the body here, and the woman up there, something is up." Was all I said, sitting down on the floor,

"Is that your normal way to get things done?" he cross his arms, arching a brow up.

"Yes, leave it alone, I might be your new assistant, but I won't change my ways," I snapped, after all, I'm older than him.

"I won't ask you that, but I do ask you to be more discrete on your actions," he stood next to me,

"So, what did you feel?" looking up, I lifted my legs up, placing my head between them, a sudden headache started to form.

"Nothing," I mumbled, as Naru touch my shoulder.

"Get up," nodding, I slowly stood up, only to feel a cold spot around me, shivering; I started to see my breath.

"That's not good," I mumbled, glancing up, my eyes widen, as the woman in my dreams stares down at us, noticing that she was wearing a torn black dress.

"I'm invincible, no one can stop me." She cries, as I stepped back.

"Naru, do you see that?" I asked, turning towards him.

"No," he admits, but something in his eyes seems to tell a different story.

"Liar," I snapped, the next thing I knew, a blast of wind came out of her mouth as she screams. The only thing I knew I was being push back, hitting the wall.

The gang ran towards us, wincing in pain, I noticed Ayako looking straight at the ghost.

"Now Brown, Hosho," Naru orders, as he ran towards me, helping me slowly, but remained quiet.

As the guys did what they did, I didn't notice that I was holding into Naru this whole time. After a few minutes, the ghost disappeared.

"Well, that was easy," Masako, mentions as she came up to me. I raised a brow up, noticing that she was eyeing Naru and me.

"To easy," I mumbled, as Ayako came next to me, taking a hold of my arm.

"Well, we did it, can we go back?" Bou-san asked, noticing his voice is strain.

"Yeah, I'll call the house owner, everyone pack up," everyone nodded,

* * *

"Why was it easy?" I asked Ayako, as I sat down on her office, we returned about three hours ago. The owner is in delight that we solved this fast, too fast for my own liking.

"That's the problem Mai, that's why Bou-san and I, as well as Masako are going in as regular humans, trying to figure out this problem. It started with your brother disappearance, our powers doesn't work properly in the world of the humans."

I kept quiet for a second, and straighten up.

"Why didn't anyone told me about this earlier?" I asked.

"No one knows in the other realm Mai, the elders are keeping it in the low, only us the upper power knows about this, and the demons."

Standing up, I turn to leave. Peeved, I launched out.

"Yeah the elders,"

* * *

"So, what really happen to the woman?" I asked Naru, as I flopped into my bed, tired,

"What I gather, she had the power to get away with murder, by saying that it was an accident, so my theory is that her soul wasn't in peace with it." Naru explains, as he glanced up from his book.

"Oh?" I arched a brow up, lifting myself up.

"Okay, so next time tell me when we have a case, just don't say, come with me, or such," Naru nods, glancing back at his book.

"You did your homework?" I asked, noticing Sasuke jumping into my lap.

"Hello there, sweetheart," I pet his fur, making him meow with delight.

"Sweetheart?" Naru asked, glancing back at me.

"Not you, my cat," then it dawn on me.

"Normally guys don't go sweetheart to their cats, unless they have a girlfriend or married." I swallow hard.

"I love cats so I say that normally," I mumbled, as he kept watching me.

"And I still think you are to girly to be a guy," I huffed.

"Hey, I'm a hundred percent guy," I argued.

"Okay," Naru nods, turning back to his book.

"You are unbelievable," I snapped, as I hid under my covers.

"To answer you first question, I did," I lifted my head.

"Huh, oh, homework, well good." Turning around, I hiss a little as my shoulder started to bother me.

"Mai you should go to the nurse's office to get that check out," Naru suggested,

"It's okay," I mumbled, as a sudden sleep hit me hard, slowly my eyes were shutting down, but every time I opened my eyes, Naru will get closer.

"What?" I mumbled, to sleepy to argue with him.

"Nothing," he says, and the next thing I knew I was out like a light.

* * *

: ) No comments…..


End file.
